Hatred is Gone
by StarLoveNight
Summary: Konohagakure mengalami kejadian penculikan oleh orang yang tak dikenal yang menculik seorang dari klan Hyuga/apa bukannya dia yang menculik Hyuga Harumi/ Kau menyelamatkan desa ini/ Tsunade memiliki anak? / Aku akan menghapuskan kebencian dari klan uchiha dan seluruh shinobi. WARN: Alive!MinaKushi, Son of Jiraiya/Tsunade and more than this.


**Hatred is Gone**

 **Genre : Adventure,Romance,Hurt/Comfort**

 **Dis : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair :**

 **Rate : M**

Note :

" human talk "

' human think '

 **" monster talk "**

 **' monster think'**

 **" _Jutsu "_**

 **Chapter 1 : Incident**

Konohagakure no Sato, desa yang merupakan bagian _Negara Api_. Desa ini merupakan desa yang di kelilingi oleh hutan. Desa ini merupakan desa yang besar yang merupakan desa terkuat di dunia shinobi.

Konohagakure di pimpin oleh seorang hokage. Hokage pertama dari Konohagakure adalah Senju Hashirama yang merupakan pendiri Konohagakure dan dengan kekuatan _Mokuton_ miliknya mendapat julukan _Shinobi no Kami._

Hokage kedua adalah Senju Tobirama. Senju Tobirama merupakan adik dari Senju Hashirama,dengan kekuatan _Suiton_ miliknya serta _cakra kontrol_ yang sempurna membuat Senju Tobirama dijuluki _Dewa Air._

Hokage ketiga adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen Sarutobi merupakan murid dari Senju Hashirama dan Senju Tobirama. Hiruzen Sarutobi telah hidup dalam 3 Perang Dunia Shinobi ( PDS ) dan Hiruzen Sarutobi mendapat julukan _The Profesor._

Hokage keempat adalah Namikaze Minato. Namikaze Minato merupakan murid dari Jiraiya Si Sannin Katak, salah satu legenda Sannin Konoha. Minato merupakan salah satu shinobi yang paling ditakuti oleh dunia shinobi. Dengan teknik **Hiraishin** miliknya berhasil menjadikannya shinobi tercepat. Dan mendapat julukan _Kuroii Senko_.

Selain, memiliki shinobi yang hebat juga didukung oleh clan-clan yang kuat. Yang membuat Konohagakure memiliki reputasi yang luar biasa di seluruh negara elemental. Namun, negara lain yang merasa iri kemudian ingin memiliki kemampuan salah satu klan Konohagakure kemudian melaksanakan penculikan. Tetapi, hal itu dapat di cegah dan pengamanan di perketat. Dan telah digagalkan beberapa percobaan penculikan kepada klan Hyuga.

Klan Hyuga merupakan klan kuat yang setara dengan klan Uchiha. Klan Hyuga merupakan salah satu pemegang _Kekkai Genkai_ **Bya** **kugan.** Byakugan merupakan mata yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat titik cakra / aliran cakra pada tubuh, dan dapat melihat objek dalam lingkup jauh.

x x x x x

Konohagakure pada malam hari ini tampak sepi. Para warga telah beristirahat. Suasana tentram menyelimuti Konohagakure pasca PDS 3 yang di menangkan Konoha.Namun, tidak membuat perasaan was-was pergi begitu saja pasalnya beberapa bulan ini telah terjadi percobaan penculikan terhadap klan Hyuga oleh Kumogakure. Yang membuat penjagaan ketat harus dilakukan. Apalagi Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Namikaze Minato sedang melaksanakan pertemuan di Sunagakure untuk membahas kerja sama antara Sunagakure dengan Konohagakure. Minato berangkat bersama Hyuga Hiashi.

Hyuga Hiashi merupakan pemimpin klan Hyuga,dan merupakan teman di akademi Minato.

Minato dan Hiashi beserta beberapa shinobi Konoha lainnya berangkat ke Sunagakure pada sore hari. Dan,malam hari ini tidak ada sang hokage dan ketua klan Hyuga, akan membuat kemungkinan penculikan akan semakin besar.

x x x x x

Tampak para penjaga terlihat di seluruh sudut desa. Bahkan di mansion Hyuga dijaga ketat,dan berlapis lapis. Dan masing-masing pleton memiliki seorang dari klan Hyuga untuk memantau dalam lingkup jauh. Selain itu, di dalam mansion dijaga oleh penjaga khusus dari klan Hyuga sendiri.

Para penjaga tetap waspada dalam mengamati suasana sekitar mereka. Dari setiap inci wilayah terus mereka awasi. Dan dari seluruh arah terlihat puluhan bahkan ratusan shinobi tampak oleh sensor klan Hyuga.

" Lapor, dari arah utara tampak sekelompok shinobi,Hokage-sama." lapor komandan unit 4 bagian utara kepada seseorang yang tua sedang duduk di kursi hokage dan sedang memegang cerutu.

" Lapor, dari selatan juga tampak sekelompok shinobi, Hokage-sama." komandan unit 1 wilayah selatan juga melapor secara bergantian.

"Lapor, bagian barat juga ada,hokage-sama." lapor komandan unit 3

"Dari timur juga ada,hokage-sama." lapor komandan unit 2.

" Apa!," teriak Sandaime Hokage dengan wajah tak percaya. " Apa kalian tidak salah lihat ?" tanya sang hokage.

" Hai, Dan masing masing beranggotakan kurang lebih 10 orang, hokage - sama." jawab komandan unit 1.

" Baiklah, kita sambut mereka,dan jangan biarkan mereka memasuki desa." perintah sang Hokage yang telah berdiri menyiapkan diri untuk membantu. Namun, ada suara menginstrupsi.

" Maaf, hokage-sama. Jika, benar begitu maka mereka ingin menghancurkan Konoha maka tidak seharusnya hanya mengirim pasukan hanya dengan kurang dari 100 orang. Tapi, jika ini adalah pengalih perhatian maka tujuan mereka adalah mansion Hyuga." Suara itu berasal dari seseorang berkuncir nanas yaitu Nara Shikaku.

Klan Nara merupakan klan yang beranggotakan otak-otak yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas yang lainnya.

" Hmm,jika memang benar maka klan Uchiha akan membantu. Bukan,begitu Fugaku-kun." ucap sang Hokage dan menatap Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan pemimpin klan Uchiha yang berwajah stoic.

" Hai, Hokage-sama." jawab pemimpin uchiha berwajah datar nan serius sepanjang masa.

" Baiklah, kalo begitu kalian berempat menuju ke posisi kalian masing-masing dan hadang mereka dan kami ber tiga akan menuju mansion hyuga." perintah sang Hokage tua ini.

Para komandan unit itupun kembali ke pos masing-masing tanpa basa-basi via _shunsin._ Sedangkan, hokage ketiga,Nara Shikaku,dan Uchiha Fugaku langsung men-Shunshin menuju mansion Hyuga.

x x x x x

Di kediaman hyuga terlihat beberapa orang yang tergeletak lemas namun, masih bisa bernapas. Shikaku kemudian menghampiri salah satu orang yang masih membuka matanya dan menanyakan perihal apa yang terjadi.

" Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Shikaku yang duduk di samping anggota penjaga.

" Ad-ad-ada yang i-i-ingin menculik istri Hiashi-sama." ucap penjaga yang berasal dari klan Hyuga itu dan pingsan.

" Tampaknya mereka terkena genjutsu,hokage-sama." ucap Shikaku kepada hokage.

" Siapa sebenarnya yang ingin menculik istri Hiashi? Bila benar dari Kumogakure maka mereka tidak menggunakan genjutsu bahkan mereka akan membunuh semua penjaga. Berarti yang melakukan penculikan master genjutsu bukan berasal dari Kumogakure pasalnya Kumogakure tidak memiliki shinobi yang memiliki kemampuan genjutsu." Jelas Sandaime yang mengamati sekitar." Bagaimana menurutmu Fugaku? " tanya Sandaime yang menoleh ke arah Fugaku.

" Tepat sekali,Hokage-sama. Dilihat dari dampak yang ditimbulkan, ini merupakan perbuatan master genjutsu. Bukan hanya 1 orang saja yang terkena genjutsu tapi hampir seluruh penjaga disini terkena genjutsu bahkan yang berasal dari klan uchiha juga terkena genjutsu yang kuat." Jelas kepala klan uchiha.

" Jika klan uchiha juga terkena genjutsu maka berarti orang ini kuat. Dan jika penyerangan dari seluruh arah adalah pengalih perhatian kemungkinan yang berada di sini ada satu atau dua orang yang memiliki kemampuan genjutsu yang kuat." ucap Sandaime yang menerka kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. " Dan , ini akan sulit." lanjut Hokage tua yang memegang dagunya.

Sandaime,Fugaku,dan Shikaku mendiskusikan bagaimana menangkap pengganggu kedamaian. Shikaku menggunakan akalnya untuk menjebak penculik ulung yang satu ini. Penculik ini telah melumpuhkan 30 orang jounin dalam beberapa menit.

 **Arrghhhh.** Suara kesakitan menggema dari dalam mansion. Sandaime dan Uchiha Fugaku segera masuk kedalam dan Shikaku siap diluar untuk menyergap dengan teknik bayangan.

x x x x x

Di Kamar Hiashi-sama terlihat dua orang wanita. Mendengar suara jeritan diluar kamar membuat dua wanita yang menjadi mimik klan hyuga salah satunya merupakan anggota _Sõke_ klan Hyuga yaitu istri Hiashi dan satunya merupakan adik dari Hiashi yang merupakan anggota _bunke_ namun kemampuan yang hebat.

 **Krieetttt.** Suara pintu kamar terbuka secara perlahan dan tampak seseorang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam polos dan mengenakan topeng yang memperlihatkan dua matanya yang berwarna merah darah dihiasi segitiga dengan titik agak tebal di setiap sudutnya. Dia adalah seorang uchiha.

" Siapa kau? " tanya sang hyuga dengan posisi bertarung ala hyuga melindungi kakaknya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang penyusup. Si penyusup terus mendekat.

" Jangan mendekat. Atau aku akan membunuhmu." Teriaknya

" Jangan begitu, Harumi-chan. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Jadi, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu." ucap pria bertopeng itu yang terus berjalan mendekati Harumi.

Dengan wajah agak terkejut bercampur takut Harumi berbicara " Si-siapa kau? kenapa tahu namaku? " tanya Harumi dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

" Tentu saja aku tahu, Kau tidak mengenalku atau memang kau tidak mengingatku." jelas si penyusup yang berdiam diri sejenak dan menatap Istri dari Hiashi.

" Kau melihat apa? apa kau ingin menculik kakak ku? Hei akan kubunuh kau." Ancam Harumi kepada pria bertopeng yang melihat ke arah kakaknya.

" Hahaha, sebenarnya aku akan menculik kakakmu itu. Tapi,jika dipikir lagi lebih baik kau saja yang aku culik,Harumi-chan." ucap Si pria bertopeng yang segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke Harumi.

" Apa katamu kau akan menculik kakakku? Kenapa kau ingin menculik kakakku.? " Tanya Harumi dengan Nada berteriak.

" Kalau itu rahasia, lagi pula aku tidak memiliki waktu yang lama." ucap singkat penyusup yang merasakan dua cakra bergerak menuju arahnya. Si penyusup mengaktifkan mata nya yang membuat dua saudara hyuga jatuh terduduk tak sadarkan diri.

Si uchiha penyusup itu pun mendekati Harumi dan mengangkat badan Harumi di pundak sebelah kanannya. Dan sebelum ia ingin pergi terlihat dua orang yang di kenalnya. Yaitu _The Profesor_ Sandaime Hokage dan _Si stoic face_ a.k.a Fugaku Uchiha.

" Tak kusangka ada yang berhasil menemukan ku." ucap Si penyusup.

" Kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadanya." ucap Fugaku yang agak marah karena ia mengetahui bahwa penyusup itu adalah seorang uchiha.

" Aku hanya membuatnya tidur." ucap si topeng ala kucing itu yang membopong Harumi.

" Hei, kalau itu aku tahu . Tapi untuk apa kau menculiknya." ucap Si pemimpin klan uchiha itu.

Si penyusup bertopeng menjawab dengan singkat " R-A-H-A-S-I-A".

Yang membuat Fugaku murka dan sang hokage hanya diam melihat si penyusup dan segera melaju menuju si penyusup dan menyerang dengan cepat namun dapat di tepis oleh sang penyusup. Dan Fugaku terkena tendangan yang kuat membuat ia terpental.

Fugaku tidak terima kemudian ia melakukan handseal dan Fugaku menarik nafas panjang dan

 **" Katon:"** Sebelum Fugaku melepaskan jutsunya Sandaime menepuk pundak Fugaku, dan berbicara " Jangan bertindak gegabah apalagi itu akan membahayakan yang lain, kita harus berfikir jernih." menenangkan Fugaku dan menoleh ke ketua klan Nara " Bukan begitu Shikaku." ucap sang Hokage.

" Benar sekali, apalagi ia dapat bergerak setelah terkena jutsu **Kagemane** milikku. Dan dia orang yang pertama yang dapat terbebas dalam 10 detik setelah aku mengikatnya dengan jutsuku ." jelas Shikaku dan menghela napas." Ini sangat merepotkan " lanjut ketua klan Nara.

" Oh, Ternyata kau menyadarinya. Aku pikir aku dapat berakting sedikit ternyata tidak. Dan ralat aku bisa bebas dalam waktu 3 detik. Sampai jumpa." ucap Si penculik dan hilang dalam pusaran.

" Oh,Sial. Dia kabur." ucap Shikaku."Dan akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan lagi" Lanjut Shikaku yang memegang tengkuknya.

" Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia memang hebat dan sekarang bagaimana menanggapi Minato dan Hiashi beserta Hizashi." ucap sang Hokage

" Tenang saja,Fugaku. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Ia jelas bukan lagi klan uchiha dari konoha. Dan aku akan menjelaskannya kepada Minato dan Hiashi." Jelas sang Hokage.

" Aku juga akan menjelaskannya ke Minato juga Hiashi." Ucap Shikaku dan menepuk pundak sang Uchiha seolah berkata " santai saja ".

" Lebih baik kita kembali ke kantor Hokage. Bukan begitu,Fugaku-kun." Ucap sang Hokage dan sebelum berjalan keluar.

" Sandaime-sama, bagaimana dengan istri Hiashi? " Ucap Shikaku mengintrupsi kepergian sang Hokage.

" Oh, ya ampun aku lupa. Sudah tua biasa. hahaha" ucap sang hokage mencoba mencairkan keadaan.

 **x x x x x**

 **Beberapa waktu kemudian**

Di rumah sakit tampak tiga orang yang sedang menunggu di luar ruangan dimana istri Hiashi. Mereka adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen , Uchiha Fugaku , dan Nara Shikaku. Mereka menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Istri dari Hyuga Hiashi.

" Mudah-mudah tidak terjadi apa-apa bukan begitu, Hokage-sama" ucap Shikaku.

" Itu benar jika terjadi sesuatu pada istri Hiashi akan jadi perang kembali." Sahut sang hokage dan lanjut helaan napas sang Hokage.

Sedangkan, Fugaku diam saja sejak Penyusup dan penculik itu pergi. Seolah Fugaku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Shikaku menyadarinya.

" Ada apa, Fugaku?, Kau merasa kesal kepada penyusup itu bukan." tanya Shikaku yang melihat Fugaku sedang melamun tak jelas.

" Bukan hal penting, Shikaku." Jawab Fugaku singkat.

 **x x x x x**

 **Another side** **Unknown Place**

Terlihat seseorang laki-laki bertopeng dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang mengangkat seorang wanita yang ia culik yaitu Hyuga Harumi. Ia meletakkan di sebuah tempat tidur yang tampak nyaman dengan perlahan.

" Tadi benar-benar menyenangkan bukan begitu, Harumi-chan."ucap Sang Uchiha yang membelai wajah cantik sang Hyuga.

 **x x x x x**

Tiga hari setelah insiden penculikan Hyuga Harumi di Konoha tampak Minato bersama istrinya dan Hiashi beserta rombongan tampak telah sampai di kantor Hokage. Mereka di sambut oleh Hokage ketiga, Shikaku, dan Fugaku.

" Selamat datang kembali, Minato,Kushina." Ucap sang Hokage ketiga.

" Aku pulang. " bukan Minato melainkan Kushina.

Uzumaki Kushina dengan rambut merah yang panjang.Uzumaki Kushina merupakan uzumaki terakhir yang ada di Konohagakure.

" Oh, Kushina bagaimana perjalanannya , tak ada gangguan bukan." tanya Sang Hokage ketiga basa basi.

" Tidak , Sandaime-sama." jawab Sang uzumaki.

" Jangan memanggilku begitu,Kushina." ucap Sandaime hokage

" Hai, Hiruzen-jiji." Ucap Kushina.

" Bagaimana denganmu,Minato?" Tanya The Profesor

"Baik. Ada apa,Sandaime-sama? ada sesuatu yang terjadi? " ucap Minato _to the point._

Seperti biasa, kau bisa mengetahui keadaan Minato." ucap Sang Hokage ketiga yang mengetahui bahwa Minato akan mengetahui dengan cepat.

" Kejadian apa, Minato? " Tanya Kushina kepada suaminya

" Sabar,Kushina. Biar,Sandaime-sama menjelaskan dahulu." Jawab Suami Uzumaki Kushina.

" Sebelum itu, mana Hiashi?" tanya Sang Profesor

" Dia langsung pulang ke Mansion miliknya." jawab Minato

Sandaime-sama kemudian menjelaskan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Sang Hokage menjelaskan secara detail bagaimana orang itu dapat menculik Hyuga Harumi merupakan saudara kembar istri dari Hiashi. Yang sebenarnya targetnya adalah istri sang ketua hyuga. Namun, entah motif apa ia hanya menculik hanya satu orang bukan keduanya. Sandaime juga menjelaskan bahwa yang menculik adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan Sandaime ingin merahasiakan hal bahwa yang menculik adalah seorang dari klan uchiha karena dapat menyebabkan perang internal desa.

" Hah, ini akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan ." ucap Minato kemudian mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

" akan sangat merepotkan" Bukan Minato melainkan Shikaku.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **TBC**

 **Sekian fanfic yang dapat dibuat oleh author baru ini. semoga kalian suka. Tinggalkan jejak kalian dalam kolom review atau favorite atau yang lainnya.**

 **untuk cerita mungkin banyak yang seperti ini ( mungkin )**

 **REVIEW,FAV,FOLL**

 **SEE YOU AGAIN IN NEXT CHAPTER**

 **KYUUBI ATTACK**


End file.
